dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Matto
Matto was a citizen and redstone engineer well known for his community contributions during Dragonhollow's Second Era. He was tirelessly dedicated to improving the lives of his fellow residents and spent most of his time building extravagant farms and redstone contraptions. =History= ---- General Activities He arrived in Swampwater by airship on 2E:25. Over time, he grew his humble homestead to cover an entire continent. Accessible from Swampwater by a pathway through the Nether, Matto's Mark provided automated farms for food, supplies, and XP to the entire public. His melon farm in downtown Swampwater proved especially popular. He participated in the Swampwater Secret Santa. Matto proposed the idea of a "suitcase" storage item that would allow residents to bring precious items such as books and famous relics with them from era-to-era so that they would not be lost to history. This became the basis for the Vault and later the Memory storehouse. He was caretaker of the fossilized dragon Mudwyrm, protecting it from vandalism and offering free tours. After hearing complaints of people starving to death in the Hedge Maze for a measly x10 tokens, he wrote the Hedge Maze Guide with instructions on the quickest path to completion and freely distributed it in secret via the black market to avoid the wrath of Eris and her Priesthood. While exploring the Swamplands, Matto encountered the ancient red dragon Mesonyx and managed to tame him despite his violent history. Bonded with the wyvern, it became his personal mount and familiar. He was a strong supporting character in Cupid's Story, retelling his efforts to save Pi from Cupid's shenanigans and help defeat the Man Behind the Mask. After the Woodlands became accessible by airship, Matto constructed a giant mushroom house in Redwood Gardens. He also landed Mesonyx on the roof of the town hall, where the dragon constructed a nest and remained for the rest of the Second Era. Wary of War Unlike many of his fellow citizens, Matto chose not to succumb to the rising tensions in Dragonhollow and join a cooperative faction. In doing so, he remained neutral in the wars to come and stayed within the good graces of those on both sides. He rejected the Proclamation of Peace issued by the Brotherhood of Steel that required the voluntary disarmament and confiscation of all diamond armor and weapons. Even so, when Organization for Unified Chaos and the Serkrs joined forces to defeat the Brotherhood, he refused to participate in the ensuing Steel War. Monster Mash His crowning achievement was the design and construction of Monster Mash, an extremely efficient automatic wither farm that required no action from anyone. After conducting a study with Tox, they calculated that the odds of a wither skeleton dropping its head upon death were 0.0025%, far lower than usual and practically impossible for anyone to gather enough heads to summon a Wither and eventually craft a beacon. Therefore he organized a large community effort with the combined manpower of both Nutville and the Serkrs to design a wither farm useful enough to counteract the odds. While they slaved amidst lava and smoke performing menial labor, Matto focused on perfecting the schematics and directed their assembly efforts. Two weeks after construction was begun, the first wither skeleton heads began to be produced in the fully functional farm. Ozven considered it so powerful that he felt it made the Wither Key and the White Wither redundant. Feeling spurned and unappreciated, the fickle goddess of discord Eris placed an invisible block that broke Monster Mash, forcing her subjects to either collect wither heads at the traditional low rate or raise the ten thousand tokens needed to purchase a Wither Key. Eris never admitted being responsible for the broken farm, even after Ozven proved through shady sorcery that no living mortal could have placed the block in question. Ever calm, Matto chose not to confront her and worked on tasks that especially benefited newcomers, like replenishing armor chests and arrow dispensers. Headhunters Despite avoiding the wars of his day, Matto was far from a pacifist. On 2E:165, he announced the formation of the Headhunters Guild, a group dedicated to collecting the severed heads of every man, woman, and child in Dragonhollow. He stressed that their purpose was merely as a trophy club, they would join no wars, and that all lost loot would be returned to their rightful owners. He led the Headhunters in pursuit of their goal for the remainder of the Second Era. It was thought that the Third Era would lead the a golden age for the organization. Eris had eliminated the interclaim protections meaning that residents could be murdered inside their own homes and the harsh, unforgiving desert expanse beyond Northham made vulnerable targets even easier to track and hunt down. However, their glory days were not to be. The group's greatest warrior, Spud, defected to Calp0l's newly founded Dragonslayers, who quickly launched an aggressive campaign of bloodshed and terror that reduced the entire Northlands into a barely hospitable wasteland. Headhunters died by the handful and their interests turned from casual beheading to pure survival. Matto himself was appalled by the demeanor, disrespect, and conduct of the Dragonslayers and felt the community had he had come to adore had been irreparably damaged. Only weeks into the Third Era he abandoned Dragonhollow and was not seen again for some time. With his departure, the Headhunters were disbanded and banished to the pages of history. He made a brief visit to Pandora during the Fifth Era and unsurprisingly was a member of the Dragonkin. Category:Citizens Category:People Category:Citizens Category:Swamplands Residents Category:Woodlands Residents Category:Northlands Residents Category:Pandora Residents Category:Redstone Engineers Category:Headhunters Guild Category:Dragonkin